Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to bundled transmissions in wireless communication.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Bundled transmission techniques may be used to improve coverage in wireless systems, and these techniques may become more relevant as reception-limited devices (e.g., MTC and other low cost devices) begin to proliferate. These bundling techniques may present implementation challenges in channel estimation for systems in which MTC devices have relatively poor channel quality.